You're My Star
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Troy Bolton. He was her star. She didn't know how true that was going to be.
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Star**

**Chapter One**

The waves rippled against the sandy beach. The waves rushed over her feet as her feet sank into the sands. The beaches of Miami were beautiful and coupled with his voice running though her ears it was amazing.

She was extremely lucky to be there. Her mother had agreed this trip just for the two of them. Mother and daughter holiday. On top of that she had given her a ticket to see Troy Bolton – in Miami – in two days.

A warmth surged in her heart an almost giddy feeling raced though her veins, her fingers, toes – no her whole body was tingling. She had the almost uncontrollable urge to grin and dance. She was going to see him.

Him – the superstar sensation, the most gorgeous, hottest popstar of the moment. His voice gave her goosebumps. She loved him and she hoped if she ever meet him she would not go starry eyed and starstruck but be down to earth and calm.

Troy Bolton. He was her star. She didn't know how true that was going to be.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**You're My Star**

**Chapter Two**

He saw her down the beach, the beach – the white sanded beach – that he had his beach house on. The beach he would go for a morning run on every morning.

She had a white tank, frayed light washed blue jeans unhemmed that ends trailing in the water and a pair of white sandals dangled in her hand.

Her sunglasses where perched on her beautiful brown locks which flowed free in the wind.

She walked so peacefully, serene and calm. The world, the wind and the waves just passing her by. He felt like he'd just been hit in the heart with a hammer. His heart was pounding, his eyes stuck on her and his palms clammy – she was beautiful.

He didn't believe in love at first sight but know he did. With not even a glance she had left a print on his heart.

He hadn't been looking for anyone, he didn't have time to date. But he wanted her.

"Mr Bolton over here!"

Just like the spell was broken. As the shouts shook the girl from her thoughts just in time to see Troy's eyes fall from her and turn to his house.

She gasped, she was staying next door to Troy Bolton and if she wasn't mistaken he had been staring at her.

She smiled and ran into her beach house to tell her mother.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**You're My Star**

**Chapter Three**

"Hi," whispered a voice.

Gabriella looked up and dropped her book in shock as she saw a shirtless Troy Bolton looking at her from his balcony.

"I take it you know who I am?" he asked, with a grimace.

She nodded. "Where you staring at me yesterday?"

"Yes I was," he answered. "I'm not going to sugar coat it or anything. I'm being completely honest here I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I'd love to take you out."

"I'll let you know," she smiled, standing up.

"Can I see you again?" he asked.

"You know where I am and I'll see you soon," she smiled.

Tiredness pricked in her eyes. She'd been up most of the night waiting for today. Today she was going to see Troy Bolton. She had spent the last couple of the days with Troy getting to know the guy, but seeing him in his natural environment was going to be weird.

Troy sat and waited for this Gabriella Montez – who he suspected was Gabriella his beach neighbour – to show up, for an hour. Then he had to go, he was tired and she lived next to him.

When he got home, she was asleep on her balcony. He smirked from his bedroom window, opened his balcony door and slammed it behind him making Gabriella jerk awake and full on her sun lounger. Then Troy saw it the tears stains on her cheeks, the redness and puffiness of her eyes and there was just something about her body language that screamed sad or depressed. However as he noticed these things he was also laughing at her reaction.

"Not funny," answered Gabriella.

"Sorry," answered Troy, smiling.

"No your not but thanks anyway," answered Gabriella.

"So you wouldn't happened to be the Gabriella Montez that didn't show up at my concert and backstage would you?" asked Troy.

"Yeah sorry," answered Gabriella.

"It's ok no harm no foul. What happened?" asked Troy.

"I meant to come I really did. But mum got called away on business we had a massive argument. I got upset, threw my phone down on the beach and fell asleep," explained Gabriella.

"It's ok you already meet me and I already sang for you," smiled Troy. "I'll be right back."

"Ok," called Gabriella, as Troy disappeared.

She sank down onto the sun lounger and picked up her kindle ready to read until Troy reappeared.

"Gabriella!" called Troy.

She looked up and looked over to his balcony but couldn't see him.

"Down here!" he shouted.

She got up and went to the edge of her balcony. She saw Troy stood on the sand under her balcony her phone in his hand.

"Missing something?" asked Troy, holding up the phone.

She laughed.

"You gonna let me in?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded and raced down to the glass door that stopped Troy from entering the house. Then they headed back up to the balcony.

"So why did you get into the business?" asked Gabriella, as they sat down.

And Troy spent the rest of the night telling Gabriella what inspired him to be a singer. And the night ended with them cuddled up, Gabriella's head on Troy's shoulder with Troy's arm around her, asleep under the stars.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
